


Rather Distinguished

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [54]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Post-Canon, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Hollywood Ending, set a few weeks post finale.</p>
<p>Written for the fluffy prompt on my summer mini challenge table.</p>
<p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rather Distinguished

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Hollywood Ending, set a few weeks post finale.
> 
> Written for the fluffy prompt on my summer mini challenge table.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Growing a beard had started off as a joke to get Jack through the endless days and nights he had to spend at the hospital, after a few weeks he’d told everyone that tried that there was nobody he trusted enough to shave him.

He quickly discovered that there was an upside to the newly acquired facial hair and that was that Peggy couldn’t stop touching it whenever she visited him, which was everyday, and she often thought that it made him look rather distinguished.

“You’re obsessed,” Jack sleepily said.

“No I’m not,” she paused, “It’s just that I…”

Jack gave her free hand a reassuring squeeze. “I know Marge.”

“I can’t help it, Jackass,” Peggy glances at him, smirking, “It’s just so fluffy.”

Jack opted not to respond with _I’m gonna die_ because Peggy seem to know what he was thinking, immediately breaking contact as it was far too soon for them to be engaging morgue humour within their natural banter.

“Sh… sugar. Sorry, Peg, too soon.”

“Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Chad’s new movie Outlaws and Angels and seeing him with a beard pretty much gave me this.


End file.
